crystalfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Song Contest
The Crystal Song Contest, often shortened to CSC, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the Broadcasting Union since March 2013. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 1956. The current and official executive supervisor is Merlin. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (pre-qualifying round, semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. The contest has also been broadcast outside Europe to several countries that do not compete. So far,TBA countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from TBA who hosted due to being the organizer of the contest. __TOC__ History Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the WBU is allowed to send a song for the North Vision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The World Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the WBU at the beginnings of the ESC. However, the WBU has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Fifty-five countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; two semi-finals and a final were held. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. In the first edition, there was a big 3 that were the sponsors for the start of the contest and were automatic qualifiers;TBA, TBA and TBA. However, for the next editions, the big 3 would change to big 6 and the top 6 from each edition will be a part of the big 6. As more countries joined the contest, the more changes the WBU made to the contest. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the WBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the WBU with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the WBU if it consists the qualifications of it. The head of delegation of the certain country must be at the position for at least three editions. If the head of delegation is not satisfied with the country, one can swap the countries with other users. There are also rules regarding the entries, such as that Eurovision Song Contest songs and cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest or that the singer must be over the age of 16. Voting The first voting system was in use between the first edition. Winners The contest has so far TBA different winning countries with four of them being . Most of the winners have so far been TBA artists .